Viviendo del amor
by Melianne Kementari
Summary: Crowley quiere mostrarle a Aziraphale que existen otras opciones de baile, y el ritmo elegido para la ocasión es el jazz. ¿Qué podría resultar de eso? Lean y descúbranlo.


**Buenos presagios, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino que a Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.**

* * *

Aquella noche de viernes quedaría grabada a fuego en los corazones de Aziraphale y Crowley. Tras su cena en el Ritz, fueron hasta el apartamento de Crowley, ya que, semanas antes, este le había prometido al ángel que le enseñaría que en lo que a baile y música se refiere, había muchas más opciones que solamente la gavota, estilo al que Aziraphale insistía en aferrarse, causando las carcajadas de Crowley. Sin saber muy bien por qué, el ángel empezó a sentirse nervioso una vez que llegaron a destino, algo que el demonio notó de inmediato.

\- Descuida, ángel. Te aseguro que no te mostraré nada que te resulte agresivo – dijo Crowley mientras buscaba algo que enseñarle.

Aziraphale solo se limitó a sonreír. Mientras Crowley buscaba qué tipo de música reproducir, el ángel notó que no había cambios en la decoración respecto de la última vez que estuvo ahí, lo que le hizo sentir que estaba, sino en casa, al menos en territorio conocido.

\- Espero que el baile que sea que elija no implique tanta cercanía – pensó el ángel tratando de mostrarse tranquilo.

\- ¡Ya lo tengo! – exclamó Crowley triunfante, para luego hacer reproducir su elección.

El reproductor pasó una canción lenta y suave al tiempo que la iluminación del apartamento cambió a colores mucho más cálidos que alternaban entre naranjo y rojo.

\- ¿Esto es jazz? – preguntó Aziraphale conociendo la respuesta.

\- La canción elegida para esta noche se llama _Living from the love_, y como ya habrás notado, es jazz – anunció Crowley – Pero no te preocupes, será solo baile.

Aziraphale temía que si el baile funcionaba, no sería capaz de controlar sus emociones. Bastante trabajo le costaba mostrarse tranquilo cada vez que estaba con Crowley, y eso podía irse al carajo de un momento a otro, gracias a un baile que implicada cierto grado de cercanía.

Crowley se posicionó al medio y con una mano extendida, invitó al ángel a acercarse. Aziraphale sentía su respiración agitada, especialmente porque le quedó claro que no habría distancia entre los dos.

\- Ángel, acércate, de otra forma, esto no va a resultar – instruyó Crowley – Eso, acércate y ahora, con seguridad, apoya tus brazos en mis hombros. Eso. Ahora pondré mis manos en tu cintura – el cuerpo de Aziraphale dio un respingo involuntario - y a la cuenta de dos, te llevaré a través del movimiento, pero para que resulte, necesito que confíes en mí. ¿Está bien?

\- Sí, Crowley, confío en ti – fue la respuesta ronca de Aziraphale.

\- Uno… dos…

Acto seguido, Crowley se movió con suma lentitud de un lado a otro, sin correrse demasiado respecto del punto de partida, y a pesar de que Aziraphale estaba siguiendo su ritmo, no podía evitar sentirse incómodo debido a que éste se encontraba tenso.

\- Al menos no me está pisando los pies. Eso ya es gran cosa – pensó Crowley.

\- ¿Cómo voy? – quiso saber Aziraphale.

\- Irías mejor si relajaras tu cuerpo – respondió Crowley.

\- Oh, lo lamento. Haré un intento – dijo Aziraphale con sonrisa nerviosa.

El ángel mejoró la frecuencia de su respiración sin perder el ritmo, y eso lo ayudó a relajarse al cabo de uno minutos, lo que facilitó aún más el baile.

\- ¿Ves, ángel? No era tan difícil, después de todo.

\- Es cierto.

No obstante, había otra cosa que incomodaba al demonio, que le dijo al ángel en un tono de voz suave:

\- Ángel… mírame a los ojos.

Dicho esto, Crowley se sacó sus lentes de sol con un movimiento rápido y dejó al descubierto sus ojos; en un momento dado, se percató de que las mejillas del ángel estaban rojas, no por la iluminación precisamente, y todo cuanto pudo pensar en ese momento era en lo endiabladamente hermoso que se veía… Por su parte, Aziraphale sintió su corazón a mil por hora ante esa petición. Una mirada a los ojos intensos de Crowley era algo que no había considerado, pero como no tenía más opciones, accedió.

Sin que Aziraphale se diera cuenta, la canción volvió a reproducirse, pero a esas alturas ya estaba mucho más relajado, y se concentró tanto en los ojos de Crowley, que se perdió en ellos. Los dos ya bailaban como si fuera una costumbre de toda una vida, con cada uno sabiendo qué hacer. Crowley también sentía que se perdía en los ojos del ángel, y en un intento de concentración, observó sus facciones, su expresión, ese cabello rubio que siempre había querido acariciar… Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta, la canción ya había terminado y la iluminación volvió a la normalidad.

\- ¿Qué te pareció? – quiso saber Crowley.

\- Admito que me gustó – respondió Aziraphale bajando la mirada con una sonrisa – Me gustó tanto, que siento que quedé con gusto a poco, así que si no te molesta…

Con un milagro, se volvió a reproducir _Living from the love_, y la iluminación volvió a los tonos rojos y naranjos. Para sorpresa de Crowley, ahora era Aziraphale quien tomaba la iniciativa del baile, llevando a un anonadado Crowley a su ritmo, que se acoplaba al de la canción, y conservando cada vez menos distancia. Ambos se miraron con tal intensidad, que por un instante se olvidaron de la canción, y todo cuanto existía eran solamente ellos. El ángel bajó sus manos hasta la parte baja de la espalda del demonio, y terminó con toda distancia con un beso cálido que comenzó lento, e incluso tímido, y cuya intensidad fue en aumento. Ambos sintieron una deliciosa corriente eléctrica recorrer sus cuerpos. Cuando se separaron, en contra de su voluntad, Crowley dijo con una sonrisa picarona:

\- Wow… Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Eres una caja de sorpresas, angelito.

\- ¿Te molesta?

\- En absoluto.

\- Entonces… ¿En qué estábamos?

Retomaron el baile y el beso, y así permanecieron hasta el amanecer.

Nada más importaba en ese momento.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Hace poco escuché la canción que da título al fic, gracias a la sugerencia de cierta aplicación, y de la nada se me ocurrió utilizarla como pretexto para seguir escribiendo sobre esta parejita, que me encanta. Acá les dejo el link por si la quieren escuchar. ****Living from the love, de Trio from Rio: watch?v=8V9QmG2Q3DA**

**Recuerden, los reviews son alimento para el alma. Nos leemos.**


End file.
